Heated Morning
by ABUsIVE UkE
Summary: My first lemon. Please go easy on me. AceOC


This is just something that came to mind at like 11:00 at night after I read a lot of Ace fanfics. This is my first lemon okay?

**I don't own One Piece or Portgas D. Ace but the OC belongs to me.**

The morning light of the sun poured into the dark hotel room, hitting the two bodies that currently occupied the bed.

A head of long red hair with black bangs and tips made itself known from under the covers. A few seconds later, dark blue eyes willed themselves to open. The young woman who held these humanly traits had awoken due to the sunlight bothering her eyes.

She then realized she wasn't alone in the bed as she quickly felt strong arms tighten slightly around her. The girl looked up and saw the sleeping face of her crewmate Portgas D. Ace, and then realized their situation: they were in a bed together… naked.

She was shocked at first but then relaxed as she remembered what happened that night.

'That's right. We made love last night.' She thought blushing. She looked up at the man she called her nakama. The sunlight hit his face in a way that made her heart stop. Parts of his face were shadowed in perfectly, yet you could still make out the freckles on his cheeks. Ace snored lightly, which made the girl giggle softly.

She brought a hand up to gently touch his face. She caressed his cheek and sighed. "Just like a little boy." She whispered.

Ace's eyes lazily opened as the girl continued caressing his face. A tiny smile formed on his lips. "Morning Kira."

The girl smiled. "Hey"

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Okay, you?"

"The same, though I think my left arm's asleep at the moment." Ace said trying to move his left arm.

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised, you were holding me all night." Kira giggled.

Ace rubbed her head like a child, playing with the red strands of hair that shined in the morning light.

Kira sleepily sighed as Ace curled his finger around the strand.

"Your hair looks like fire when the sun hits it like that y'know. I don't know why you dyed your bangs and tips black, your hair looks better just red."

Kira giggled. "Thanks for the complement."

"Man… my back's kinda stiff. Would ya be mad at me if I turned over?" he asked.

"No, go ahead." Kira said sitting up, freeing Ace's arm. She took the time to gaze at the tattoo on his back. She had a similar one, only not as big and it was on her wrist. Kira traced the tattoo with her fingers and felt tiny tremors go up and down Ace's back.

He chuckled. "Hey that tickles."

Kira smiled. Her hands traveled up and down his back, then around his shoulders, massaging them gently. Winning a sigh of relaxation from the pirate. "You're really good at this aren't you?" he asked. Kira giggled and ruffled his hair.

She began to think about what would happen later today. Ace had come to this town in search of that bastard Blackbeard; only to find her instead. Kira ended up in this town because her boat had been damaged severely in an earlier fight. So she figured she'd find a new one and report back to Whitebeard as soon as she could. That is, until she found out that Ace was also in this town, and it had been a while since they last saw each other. She knew that it wouldn't be a long visit, and that Ace would have to leave very soon; at least before this afternoon.

Kira wrapped her arms around the pirate's torso, and moved closer to him so she could rest her forehead on his shoulder.

Ace then knew something was bothering her. "Kira, what's wrong?"

"Do you really have to leave today?"

Ace sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry, but I can't delay on my search for Teach, we both know this. If I could I would stay longer, but the log pose has already set itself."

Kira closed her eyes. "I understand."

"It's still pretty early though, I can stay a couple of more hours." He said taking her hand in his.

Kira kissed his shoulder and at his neck, and received a shudder from him. She kissed the side of his cheek and his hair. She pressed her lips to his ear. "What should we do?" she whispered into his ear, making Ace's entire body shiver with want. It was a similar feeling Kira was also experiencing. It was the same feeling she had last night when they made love for the first time. She pressed her body into his back and sighed at the heat radiating off of him.

Ace chuckled. "I can feel your heart beating against my back."

Kira blushed but still held tightly onto the Devil Fruit user. Ace turned around and took her in his arms once again, and pressed her against him.

"My heart's beating just as fast. Can ya feel it?" he asked. It was true, for Kira felt his heart pounding against her naked chest, its rhythm mixing with her own.

Ace's hands traveled up and down her back and he began to massage her shoulders. His lips pressed against Kira's neck sucking lightly at the soft flesh, making her sighs turn into moans.

Kira wound her hands in his hair and pulled him as close as she could. She could feel something hard press against her thigh, and she blushed more at the remembrance of last night.

Ace pulled away, and smiled at the girl. His left hand began stroking her hair once again playing with the strands and his right hand found its way under her chin, his thumb stroking her lips. The tip of his thumb began to turn a light orange, and grow warm against her lips.

Kira sighed at the feeling as his left hand traveled to the small of her back, and pulled her closer. His left hand also glowing light orange, warming her instantly. Ace pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that made her feel like she was on fire.

She had to breathe sometime so Ace broke the kiss and looked at her with a longing gaze in his eyes. He sighed and brought her close, so now there was no space between their bodies.

"Can I make love to you again?"

Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

Ace grinned. "That's all I needed to know." He covered her mouth with his, and not too much later he was licking her lips, his tongue begging for entrance.

Kira replied Ace's actions by opening her mouth and letting his tongue slip past her lips. Her tongue brushed against his in a gentle motion.

Ace let his left hand leave her back and found its way back into her red and black hair. Massaging Kira's scalp while warming it at the same time with his powers. Kira moaned against his mouth at this action. Ace smiled into the kiss and pulled away to look at his lover.

Kira panted softly while she looked into his onyx eyes. Ace kissed her nose, and she giggled; which wasn't something she normally did around other people. Kira leaned in and pressed her lips against his collarbone. She gently nibbled at his golden skin, causing another shudder to wrack his body. Kira then licked apologetically at the little bite mark she placed on him. She licked a trail up his neck, making Ace moan and tighten his grip on her.

The red and black haired girl smiled slyly, and started placing butterfly kisses on his chest, his neck, his ear, and into his hair. She felt his member press hard against her once again, and she smirked. "Anxious aren't we?" she whispered, and then she began to grind against it. Ace groaned at the friction Kira created between them, and started grinding back. Kira tensed and muffled a loud moan with her hand; making her vulnerable. The pirate took this moment to grasp her by the shoulders, and pin her to the mattress. Kira looked up with cloudy eyes to see Ace's eyes with the same look she had. Ace then grinned that infamous cocky grin, and lowered himself down on her.

He sucked and nibbled at her neck; giving her the same treatment she gave him. Kira gasped as she felt Ace's tongue trailing down toward the valley between her breasts. Ace smirked as she moaned, and let his left hand grasp her breast, and squeezed. Kira gasped again as she felt his hand heat up as he massaged her right breast. Ace kissed and licked at the neglected one, then took her left nipple into his mouth and began to suck.

"A-Ace!" Kira cried at the feeling of his mouth on her breast. Ace then switched, and took her right nipple into his mouth, and massaged her left. He decided to tease her right breast by sliding his tongue over the nipple and biting it gently. "Oh god Ace-kun!" Kira moaned as her right hand found its way into his messy black hair as he worked on her breasts. She grinded into his stomach and he pulled his head up to look at her. Kira's eyes shined with desire and want for him. He climbed back up to her face and kissed her deeply. He nibbled at her lips and pulled her into another deep heated kiss. Ace pulled away and panted against Kira's right ear; which was the girl's weakest spot.

He chuckled at the tiny shivers and moans Kira produced as he breathed in her ear. Kira wrapped her arms around him and grinded into him once again.

"Now who's anxious?" he whispered lustfully into her ear. Pinching her left nipple in his hand.

"Ngh! Ace-kun I want…"

Ace ground into her causing her to cry out. "You want what Kira-chan?"

"I… want you inside me." She muttered.

"Sorry, didn't quite get that." He ground into her again.

"Ace-kun! Please, I want you now!" Kira cried. Tightening her grip on him.

Ace smirked and pulled her closer. "You'll just have to wait." He said. Kira was confused at his words, but then felt his hands heat up her body once again.

Ace's right hand traveled down to her stomach and lightly ran his heated fingers over her naval causing her to tense up. His hand went lower and kneaded the muscles in her thighs. Kira sighed at the treatment and then shuddered as she felt his hand rub her inner thighs. "Ace-kun" she whispered, loosening her grip on him.

Ace nibbled at her right ear and ran an index finger across her womanhood. Kira tensed up again. She wasn't expecting him to do this. Ace inserted a heated finger slowly into her and she gasped loudly. Clenching his shoulders, she arched her back. He added a second finger, and began massaging her womanhood.

Kira's gasps became quicker, and she bucked her hips against his fingers. "Ace! D-Don't stop." She cried.

"As you wish." He smiled and massaged deeper.

Kira felt like she was going to explode any second. She regained some control, and was able to grasp his erection in her hand, causing him to groan loudly. He didn't stop massaging her though.

Ace soon began bucking into her hand as she pumped him slowly. "K-Kira." He dropped his head to her collarbone and pulled his fingers out.

"Ace, please, I want you inside me now! I can't take it anymore." Kira moaned in his ear, gripping him tightly.

"I can't either Kira. Tell me if I hurt you okay?"

Kira nodded.

Ace then spread Kira's legs apart and slowly entered her. Kira cried out and he stopped. "It's alright it doesn't hurt that bad. Keep going." She muttered bringing his body closer. Ace complied with her answer and filled her completely. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and Ace kissed them away. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his neck and signaled him it was okay to move. So he slowly pulled out and thrust back in again. Kira wrapped her legs around Ace's hips and gasped painfully at first, but then her gasps of pain turned into moans of pleasure as she bucked her hips in time with his thrusts. They soon started a slow pace, and their pants became heavier.

"Ace, ah! It feels so good!"

"Hah! You're so tight. Ngh! I love ya Kira-chan."

Kira stopped suddenly at the words Ace just said. He stopped as well and looked at her. Tears streamed down her face as she smiled at the pirate above her. "Kira-chan?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." She said, voice shaking. Ace smiled and wiped the tears away, and kissed her passionately. Kira moaned as Ace accidentally bucked his hips into her. He pulled away with a serious look on his face. Kira smiled. "Keep going." She said. He slowly started to thrust back and forth again, and Kira moaned in delight bucking her hips upwards.

"F-Faster." She gasped. The pirate nodded and thrust harder and faster into his lover. Ace buried his face into her neck as he thrust into her. "K-Ki…ra"

"Ace-kun… I… I can't… I'm gonna…"

"I know… me too. Ngh." Ace felt Kira tighten around his member.

"Ngh…I… love you Ace… AHH!" Kira cried out as her orgasm shook her.

"Ki…ra… I… Ngh!" Ace came shortly after and collapsed on top of her. Panting heavily.

He pulled out after he regained consciousness and lay beside her. Kira snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest. "I'll miss you when you leave later today." She said.

"I know. I'll miss you too." Ace said pulling the covers over both of them, then started running his fingers through her hair lovingly. "Get some sleep Koi-chan." He said closing his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Kira smiled and closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She blushed and laid a hand on his chest as the rhythm lulled her to sleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ace and Kira stood on the edge of the docks where Ace's speedboat was tied.

"So, here's where we part ways huh?" Kira muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I saw you while I was here." Ace said smiling.

Kira chuckled sadly. "Me too; I hope everything goes okay with your search."

"Don't worry, I will be sure to avenge our fallen nakama."

"Yeah, I believe in you." Kira said looking down.

Ace grinned at Kira and turned around to untie his speedboat from the docks. He was about to step onto the boat when he heard a sniff and a choked sigh behind him. He turned around to see Kira with her head down, crying silently.

Ace sighed. He wrapped the rope securely around the docks and walked over to her. Kira looked up at him, then down again; Ashamed at herself for crying in front of him like this. Ace tilted her face upwards. Kira looked at him and saw he was grinning that cocky grin she always saw. Only this time she saw a caring look in his eyes.

"Thank you Kira."

"H-Huh?"

"You must really love me to be crying like this." He said pressing his forehead against hers and running a heated finger across her lips.

Kira couldn't hold back anymore, and threw herself at her shipmate; hugging him tightly. She cried into his bare shoulder and Ace wrapped his arms around her under her trench coat. Heating her back. Kira calmed down as the warmth spread through her body. Ace pulled her back a little and rested his forehead on hers again. Looking at her tear filled eyes.

He smiled and rubbed her head. "I know, me too." Then he kissed her passionately one last time. Kira's knees almost gave out under her, but Ace held her securely in his arms as he kissed her deeply. He never thought Kira would be so weak when it came to this. Kira nuzzled his shoulder and whispered, "I love you" repeatedly.

Ace finally let her go as soon as he knew she was okay. He turned and unwrapped the rope from the docks. He stepped onto the speedboat and turned to see Kira sitting on the edge of the docks smiling like a child.

"Come back to me okay?" She said.

"I promise." Ace said. Kira grinned and leaned forward and kissed him sweetly one last time.

"Hit that bastard once for me would ya?"

Ace grinned. "Gladly; I love ya."

"I know, me too, sayonara." She kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Bye-bye Koi-chan."

Ace started up the boat with his powers and Kira watched as he disappeared over the horizon. She smiled. "Give 'em hell, Anchor-boy." She said softly and walked towards a sailboat, and sailed away to find Whitebeard. Before she was out of earshot, she heard someone yelling. She turned around to see the owner of the hotel yelling about something.

"Not only was that guy a sleep-and-run, but now my boat's gone!"

Kira burst out laughing; typical Ace.

Owari

8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Oh. Your. God! I ACTUALLY WROTE IT! AND FINISHED IT!! AND YOU READ IT!!–Faints- this is my first lemon fanfic so sorry if it wasn't as good as others. XP! Go easy on me I'm new at this!!**

**Read and Review pplz!! **

**Thanx, ABUsIVE UkE **


End file.
